Nothing is as it Seems
by Brf526-1
Summary: Sarah has just filled the vacant governess position at the Castle beyond the Golin City. What will Jareth think when he meets her for the first time? Based on Jane Eyre.
1. Chapter 1: A New Position

**A/N: **An idea I had for a story. I don't know how you will like it, but if you do, leave a comment and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, tell me why.

* * *

**A New Position**

"My dear, welcome to his Highness' castle," the elderly woman said as she ushered in the dark haired young woman. "I know you will just love it here."

The older woman looked the girl over, measuring her up. Her tall form was thin, but not skinny clothed in a modest dress that did nothing for her figure and looked overly worn and old. The cape she wore was black as night and served the purpose it was made for. Her long brown hair hung to the middle of her back and her piercing green eyes drew all the attention to her flawless face. She was young, but she had an air about her that said she had been through a lot in her short life. She was mortal and she was the new governess.

"Sarah Williams is it?" the older woman asked, ushering her into a large room that held the castle's kitchen.

"Yes. I take it you're Mrs. Falassion."

"Right you are my dear. I am Nessa Falassion. You may call me Nessa. You remind me of my daughter, rest her soul, and I can already tell you're a lovely girl. I don't usually have people call me Nessa, but I'll make an exception for you my dear," she added with a wink.

Sarah smiled. She could tell the woman was incredibly nice and was looking forward to working with her. "Thank you Nessa."

"Follow me dear, I'll take you to your room. It is far too late for you to meet Aldara this evening so you shall be acquainted tomorrow morning."

With that the older woman turned around and led her through a door opposite the one she had just come through. The castle was dark and silent, the glow from the candle spreading eerie shadows on the cold, stone walls. Nessa seemed to be undisturbed by the ghostly images but Sarah felt a little apprehensive. Immediately she began to wonder whether or not taking the position was the right decision. She had been so willing to leave her position at Silver Pool that the advertisement in the bulletin had seemed like the ultimate blessing. The prospect of being able to tutor a King's charge was something very few had been able to do and the fact that they had replied to her so quickly only made her more interested in the position.

So here she was, roaming the quiet halls of the Castle beyond the Goblin City, making her way to her own private room with a mysterious housekeeper and an unruly candle. How her life had changed.

As she was led through a wooden door, her eyes lit up when she saw they had entered a lavish bedroom. Sarah looked at Nessa.

"Is this my room?" She could hardly believe something so fine would be hers.

"Yes it is my dear. It's one of the smaller rooms. I thought you would like to be near the kitchen and closer to Aldara. We can always have a larger room made up for you tomorrow if this is not suitable."

"Absolutely not; this is far too elegant as it is."

"Wonderful. I'll leave this candle here for you and I shall bid you good night." With that she set the candle on the nightstand nearest to her and then turned and left the room. Sarah looked around her. The room was incredibly large and lavishly decorated with a large four poster bed immediately drawing her attention.

_To think this is what they lay out for the governess. _

Placing the small suitcase she had brought with her on the bed, Sarah quickly unpacked and changed into her nightdress. Her thoughts moved to the woman who had just been with her. She could tell Nessa was Fae, her long, lean body giving her away. Her eyes were ocean blue and she had a lovely air about her that welcomed all to her friendly spirit. Sarah wondered what had happened to her daughter, wondering how she reminded Nessa of her. Climbing into bed she quickly distinguished the candle and soon let the dark abyss of sleep take over her mind.

………………………………………………………………

When Sarah awoke in the morning, she was greeted by a small pair of eyes looking at her inquisitively. Sitting up, she noticed a small girl of 10 kneeling beside her bed, her eyes the only part of her body truly visible.

"Well good morning. And who, may I ask, are you?" Sarah said, giving the small child a large smile.

"I, miss, am Aldara," she answered, small giggles coming from the small body hidden by the large mattress.

"So you're Aldara. Well, it's nice to meet you Aldara. My name is Sarah Williams."

"I know who you are. Nessa told me not to come in and wake you but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see my new governess," she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up on the bed and giving Sarah a large smile. "Oh we're going to be such great friends!"

"I bet we are Aldara, but right now I think it is wise that I get ready for the day and then meet you properly in the kitchen. How does that sound?"

The young girl jumped off the bed in one fluid motion. She looked as if Christmas morning had come early. "Oh of course….I shall meet you in the kitchen," she breathed out hurriedly, running from the room, almost tripping over her feet. Sarah laughed lightly at the small girl. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

………………………………………………………………

As Sarah entered the kitchen, she noticed Nessa and Aldara sitting at a small table near the fire. Nessa looked up when she heard Sarah enter, flashing the girl a warm smile.

"Good morning my dear. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Are you pleased with your room?"

"Absolutely. I couldn't want anything else."

"Wonderful. Come, join us for some breakfast."

Taking the seat beside Nessa, her stomach growled loudly as a bowl of porridge was placed in front of her.

"Oh my! You must be famished," Nessa exclaimed after the growling had ceased.

"I guess I am," Sarah said, tucking into the bowl of porridge with gusto.

After she had finished her meal, Nessa made sure she was taken care of before she showed her the school room. It was more a library than it was a school room. There was a board for writing, but the room housed shelf after shelf of books and sofas were spread out around the room, welcoming a weary reader to a warm and comfortable respite. Nessa took a seat beside the fire and offered Sarah the other chair. Sitting down, she looked at Nessa, noticing she looked incredibly relaxed and had a warm smile on her face.

"Nessa, if you don't mind, may I ask some questions regarding Aldara?"

"Of course my dear. Her history is known throughout the castle, although I dare myself and the King are the only ones who could give you a concise record of her life."

"Is she the King's daughter?"

"Oh heavens no! The King has no children and I doubt he ever will. No, Aldara is his brother's daughter."

"Then why does she not live with his brother?"

"Jareth chose to have her come live in his castle when his brother committed suicide, killing his wife before he took his own life."

"Oh my, I had no idea," Sarah whispered, her hand covering her mouth in a reaction of shock.

"Of course you didn't my dear. Very few know the true story. No, the King rarely has told the tale. It is sad, yes, but I fear that many people think him a tyrant because they do not know the love he is capable of. Jareth was in love with Aldara's mother, Donella, her name meaning "dark-haired elfin girl". She was beautiful, her hair as dark as coal and her skin as pale as snow. She did not look like the regular Fae, very unlike his majesty. She was unique and his Highness was deeply in love with her. But he did not act soon enough, his brother Draco offering his hand in marriage before he had a chance to confess his true feelings for her. Jareth was heart broken when they wed and vowed never to see them again.

That was until ten years ago when he had to bury his love with her husband and take charge of their child. Draco was a good man but very unstable. In his birth he had not received enough oxygen at first causing him difficulties as he grew into an adult. Unfortunately, his disabilities took over his mind and he ended up killing himself one evening, only to take Donella's life before his own. Aldara came to us the next evening and ever since the King has made a point to visit the castle rarely. He is gone months at a time and when he arrives it is always without warning and only to stay for a fortnight or two before he leaves again."

Sarah noticed a tear fall down the old woman's cheek. "I'm sorry if I have brought up painful memories."

"Oh, don't worry. I cry at everything. It's a habit, one I've tried to kick many times. No, it's just that I get teary eyed whenever I think of Donella. You see, she was my daughter."

"Oh my," Sarah said, realizing the mistake she had made in asking about Aldara's life.

"Oh it's alright dear. It has been ten years since her death, enough time, I dare say, to get over the past. I miss her everyday but I am lucky to have Aldara here to keep me company. She reminds me of my daughter very much, although she has the looks of her father's family. That is why I said you looked like her, Donella that is. You have her long dark hair and piercing eyes. You remind me very much of her. I take it as a sign that I am lucky to have found you for the position," she told her, giving her a wink and patting Sarah's hand. "I am very happy to have you hear my dear. I want you to know that. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. You will not go without here."

Sarah smiled at her. "Thank you so much Nessa. I appreciate everything you have already given me and I shall not take anything for granted."

"Oh my dear, take everything for granted! There is no one here to dote upon except for Aldara and those pesky goblins. Please, take everything for granted."

Sarah laughed, unable to think of doing anything of the sort. She had been brought up with nearly nothing and she had always taken only what she needed and nothing more; the thought of taking more was not a concept Sarah grasped easily. When she had been shown her bedroom, she had thought they had brought her to one of the guest rooms, not a bedroom for a governess. She knew it would take her some time to get used to living in a castle and she was prepared for anything that was to come.

"Do you know when the king will return?"

"The answer to that is no. He rarely gives a warning of his return and when he does it's usually a day before and he's bringing a large party. No, he does not warn us."

Sarah smiled at her, her mind wandering off. She wondered when she would be able to meet his Majesty and whether or not he would approve of her.

_Hopefully it won't be long._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So there we go. Should I continue? I want to know your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**A/N:** It looks as if people are reading this, although lack of reviews could mean otherwise. But anyway, I'm still going to write it. So for those of you who want to read it, go ahead, you can. That's all I have to say. Thanks.

* * *

**Discoveries**

Three months had passed since Sarah had arrived at the castle. And in those three months she had come to regard Nessa and Aldara as her family. The older woman doted upon her as if she were her own daughter while little Aldara quickly learned that Sarah, although friendly and willing to become her companion, was more interested in teaching the young girl. And so, three months had passed by quickly, each one without a sight or sound from the King whose castle they were living in.

……………………………………………………………….

The storm had been raging for hours, the lightning lighting up the night sky each time it came crashing down from the heavens. Sarah sat upon her bed, watching the magnificent display of nature that evoked both fear and wonder in the hearts of so many. The book she had been reading lay open and face down next to her, her mind unable to pay attention to the words while the world outside was raging with energy. Gazing off into the distance, her mind wandered back to a time when she was younger and still living Aboveground…

_The storm had arrived in the morning, the rains causing a great deluge in the streets while the lightning caused all forms of the living to seek shelter inside. She had been playing with her dog, a small mutt her father had found on the side of the highway. Noticing it had been injured, he decided to save its life, taking it to a veterinarian and caring for it as if it were his own. When the dog had arrived at home, Sarah had been overjoyed at the sight of the furry, little creature. Naming it Merlin after the famed wizard in the stories her mother read her, girl and dog were inseparable. _

_It was on that night that her life had changed forever. At the young age of five, the teenaged girl who had been watching her while her parents had gone out made the foul mistake of wishing her away to the goblins, only to fail her task when trying to get her back. And so, at the tender age of five, Sarah had left her birth-world and came to the Underground... _

When she had not been claimed by a Fae family, her age being over what was preferred for adoptions, she had been sent to an orphanage for children who were not wanted. The orphanage provided a place of living, but as to caring for the children that inhabited it, there was little to nothing for them. Having to fend for herself and watching her best friend die at the expense of those who were to keep her safe, Sarah decided she would rather live and strive than give into the hell that she had been sent to. And so after ten years of learning, she became a teacher at the young age of 15, finding joy in being able to teach others, her mind and spirit many years older than her physical body suggested. For three years she taught at Silver Pool, the orphanage and school she had grown up in, until one day an advertisement in a bulletin caught her eye -- an advertisement for a governess position at the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. Immediately responding to it, she was extremely surprised when she heard back from the castle within two weeks, asking her if she would come immediately. And with that, she packed up the little belongings she had and left, the life she had changing forever.

Startled by a sound coming from the hall, Sarah left the comfort of her warm bed and quietly made her way toward the bedroom door, her ears straining to hear the sound of a woman laughing. Inching the door slightly open, Sarah peered out into the dark hall, her sight immediately drawn to a small goblin woman walking through the corridor, her body clumsily falling from side to side while she steadied herself against the wall. Wondering if the woman was hurt, Sarah opened the door completely, making her way toward the inebriated woman.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" she asked her, touching her arm gently while trying to gain the woman's attention.

"Go away," the goblin woman cried, pushing Sarah away from her and continuing down the hall, her maniacal laughs echoing down the long, stone passageway.

……………………………………………………………….

"Nessa, could I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear, you can ask me anything," she said, turning toward Sarah, her attention briefly leaving the pot of stew cooking before her.

"Last night I happened to see one of the maids wandering the halls. I think she had had too much to drink because she was stumbling around and when I offered to help her, she pushed me away and kept walking."

"Alright, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Do you know who she is? We could possibly get her some help if she's having some problems."

A strange look fell upon Nessa's face as she listened to Sarah speak. She couldn't place it, but Sarah believed it to be that of concern. But just as quickly as it had come on, it was gone and Nessa was smiling at her.

"That is Isabella. She's always had a problem with the drink. His Highness tolerates it because she's been with his family so long. She's been in service since his parents were on the throne. Don't mind her, my dear, she is nothing but a little spirited when she has had her drink. I'll mention something to her about staying in the East Wing at night…she tends to forget."

Sarah was skeptical. The woman had frightened her and, frankly, she wasn't so ready to let it pass.

"Well, I can't say that I think very highly of her."

"Not many do my dear, but that is not something to judge a person on. We all have our vices."

"Yes? And what is yours?"

"Ah, you're a quick one," Nessa said, tapping her finger to her nose, "I thought you would have guessed that by now. I love a good bit of gossip now and then, as well as clean curtains."

"Why didn't I guess that?" Sarah said, laughing.

"Because it was all too obvious," Nessa replied, laughing along with her. She turned to look at Sarah.

"You've been so wonderful these past few months and I dare say you have never had time to yourself. Why don't you take today off? Go and wander the castle, explore the grounds. Do whatever it is you like to do."

"Are you certain Nessa? I can't possibly…"

"Of course you can my dear. And if you don't leave within the next five minutes, I'll shoo you out myself."

Giving the old Fae a warm smile, Sarah quickly left the kitchen making her way to her room. Having collected the book she was currently reading along with her cloak, she made her way to the castle gardens.

………………………………………………………………

As much as Sarah longed for it to be sunny, the weather did not want to be compliant that day. At first she had found a dry spot to sit and read, but soon found the wind felt the need for her to wander. Blowing powerful gusts, causing the pages of her book to be unruly, Sarah soon took to walking, abandoning the novel and stretching the muscles in her weary legs. Leaving the peaceful atmosphere of the castle's gardens behind her, Sarah found her way to the Goblin City, longing to see what lay beyond the castle gates.

………………………………………………………………

The Goblin City had been full of life and merriment. Having spent so much time in the castle, Sarah had hardly ventured out among the inhabitants of the city the castle sat in the middle of. Having met many different people and animals, Sarah was genuinely surprised by the amount of diversity living amongst her and longed to learn more about it.

Having left a small pub where a large party had congregated celebrating the wedding of two goblins, Sarah regretfully departed, making her way back toward the castle. Not having realized how late it had gotten, she walked quickly, unknowing of what the city was like when night had fallen.

As she walked along, her cape pulled tightly around her body and her head low, she failed to notice the horse approaching her at a fast gallop. Her ears trained to hear the slightest sound, she turned around quickly, frightening the beast that was quickly approaching her. As the black beauty reared up on its hind legs to avoid colliding with the frightened young woman, the caped figure upon its back fell off, falling into a heap on the cold, cobbled road.

Running toward the caped rider, Sarah could see a dog approach her, its teeth bared and a low growl emanating deep within its throat.

"Ambrosias, come here," a voice said, the figure upon the ground trying to move. The dog immediately left its defensive position and returned to its master. Sarah approached the man, his cape still hiding his face.

"Sir, are you hurt?" she asked, trying to get closer to him and aid him in standing up.

"Please girl! You have already done enough harm than help," he spat, trying to raise himself off the ground.

When Sarah saw him waver, she was immediately at his side, her arm around his waist.

"Madame! I said I do not need your help," he cried, trying to free himself from her grasp. Letting go of him, Sarah watched as he fell to the ground again, his ankle giving out beneath him. A sharp hiss came from the man while Sarah one again wrapped her arms around him.

"Sir, I insist you let me help you," she said, noticing he was more giving this time and not as stubborn. Helping him back toward the horse, she could feel him grip her arm tighter as weight was put on his right ankle.

"And who, may I inquire, is helping me to my horse?" he asked her, his head turning to look at her.

"My name is Sarah Williams, sir."

"And where do you live Sarah Williams? I take it you are not a lowly peasant."

"I am the governess at the castle, sir."

"So you are a governess, how long have you been at the castle?"

"Three months, sir."

"And what do you think of it? The castle, is it suitable? What do you think of the King?"

"The castle is grand, sir…more than suitable. I have not met the King, sir, for he has not been home these three months. I don't know when I will meet him."  
"I take it you know Mrs. Falassion?"

"Yes, sir. I have come to regard her as a mother figure. Do you know her, sir?"

"I have heard of the old Fae woman. Here, let me use your shoulder while I climb back upon my horse."

Leaning down, Sarah winced as he put all of his weight onto her shoulder and hoisted himself back onto his horse. Her hood falling off her head, Sarah looked up at the hooded man.

"Donella," he whispered, his voice short and full of surprise.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Nothing, Miss Williams. Thank you for your help. It was much appreciated."

And with that he was off, the horse galloping off through the cobbled streets with the dog following close behind it.

……………………………………………………………….

Making her way into the kitchen, Sarah noticed that the castle seemed to be buzzing with activity. Undoing her cape and letting her hair fall down her back, Sarah looked around her, only to notice a sleeping dog on the floor near the fire. Her eyes widening, Nessa noticed the look of confusion on her face as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello my dear, how was your day?"

"It was wonderful. Nessa," she said, looking at the dog, "Is that dog's name Ambrosias?"

"Well, yes. How did you know?"

"I saw it out on the street."

"It's his Majesty's dog. While you were out his Highness returned, and in a state of bad health I dare say. He had fallen off his horse and his ankle is badly twisted. I've called the healer, but he won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. Jareth is making a big to do about it, but I dare say he can live with it for a few hours. He was never one for waiting."

"So, the king has returned?" Sarah asked, still unable to come to terms with the fact it was he who she had helped in the street.

"Yes my dear. And he is in a foul mood. I suggest you take your dinner in your room this evening. I won't be able to eat with you and Aldara has already been sent to bed."

All Sarah could do was nod.

"I'll see you in the morning dear," Nessa said, giving her a small hug and making her way out of the kitchen with a tray of food and a bottle of wine. All Sarah could do was stand there and look into the fire, realizing s_he_ had caused the King to fall off his horse and injure his ankle.

_Oh what a way to meet your employer._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** There's the next chapter. I hope it was alright. Once again I give all the credit to Charlotte Bronte and the wonderful creators of Labyrinth. I just write about them. Feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the King

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys like this story. Your kind comments give me joy and every time I read them it makes me want to update even sooner so I can please you. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Meeting the King**

The next few days passed without any disturbance from the recently returned king. His ankle healed quickly, due in part to the healer's advanced skills. By the second day the Goblin King returned to riding, visiting certain creatures within the Goblin City. The only interaction between Sarah and the Goblin King was in passing – a brief nod or cool glance, and sometimes a bow or gentlemanly smile.

The civilities continued until a particularly wet evening when the King had been entertaining a small group of nobles from a neighboring kingdom. After his guests had quitted the castle, the King called for Sarah and Aldara to be brought to him in the library.

"What does the King want?" Sarah asked Nessa as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, he's in one of his 'after-dinner' moods. Says he wants you there as soon as possible," she said. "You better hurry up, his mood can change just as quickly as the weather here."

Sarah beckoned Aldara to her, straightening her dress and trying to make something of the disheveled mess of curls on her head.

"Aldara, what in the name of all that is mighty have you been doing to your hair?" Sarah asked her, trying to get a large mess of tangles out.

"I was trying to brush it, but the brush got caught and I didn't know what to do, so I just yanked it out."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the young girl's stupidity. "Next time that happens, call me and I'll help you get it out, okay?"

Aldara nodded her head, trying hard to suppress the tears that were yearning to escape her eyes.

"Oh, Aldara, don't cry. I'm not mad. Let's go see what the King wants, shall we?"

Her spirits brightening, the little girl's face broke into a smile and she sprang from the kitchen with the clumsy gracelessness of a struggling fish, racing down the corridors toward the library. Sarah turned to Nessa.

"Is there anything I should know before I see him?"

"He can be a bit domineering. Do not let his ego get to you, he may be a king, but he is still a man. He will love you, I know it," she said with a smile, kissing the young woman on the cheek. "Now, get going, he will be a bit irritated if Aldara shows up without an escort."

………………………………………………………………

She entered the library slowly, her nerves a bit shaky at the impending introduction. Although she had already, and unknowingly, met the King, Sarah was still very nervous. He was the King after all, and she the lowly governess. As Sarah entered the library, she could see the Goblin King standing next to the fireplace, Aldara beside him.

"Oh, sir, it is beautiful!" Aldara exclaimed, holding up to her body a new and lavish dress. "Thank you so much!" she cried, dropping the gown to the floor and flinging herself upon the Goblin King. As much as he did not want to, a small smile spread across his face as he patted the girl on the back.

"I am glad you like it, my doll. Now, away to your corner so that I may brood in peace," he said, letting the girl go and turning away from the fire, his eyes falling upon Sarah.

"Is this Miss Williams?" he asked as he took a step towards her.

Sarah nodded her head, her knees bending into a low curtsy. As she rose she could hear the Goblin King snicker.

"Miss Williams, please, I shall not have such civilities in my library. Please sit down," he said, gesturing to a chair beside him.

Sarah approached him slowly; she could tell he was in an unusually good mood. Then she spied the wine flask on the table beside him and realized why – he was drunk.

"Miss Williams, please sit," he said again, pushing the chair toward her. Not wanting to offend him, Sarah sat down quickly, trying to draw her chair away from his own. Jareth sat down in his, taking a long draught from the goblet beside him. He set it down and turned to Sarah.

"Miss Williams, please do not draw that chair any further away; sit down exactly where I put you – if you please, that is."

Embarrassed at having offended the King, Sarah quickly moved her chair back and looked at him, unable to say a word.

"Excuse my disregard for manners, I simply dislike them and only find them necessary in not so intimate atmospheres."

He gave her a small smile and turned his attention to Aldara, watching the young girl stroke and ogle over her new dress. He turned back to Sarah.

"I am not fond of children, Miss Williams. I have no associations with their prattle and only bear them when needed. Excuse me while I call Nessa."

Without warning a small goblin appeared out of nowhere as the King whispered something into its ear and then ordered him to leave. Not two minutes later the old Fae woman walked into the room, a smile spread across her face.

"Jareth, I see that you have called. What do you need?"

"Good evening, Nessa. I sent for you because I have forbid Aldara to talk to me about her new dress. Seeing that, Miss Williams here, will be conversing with me, the girl cannot speak to her either, which leaves you, my good woman, to attend to her compliments and babblings."

No sooner had Aldara seen Nessa than she was beckoning her to come and see her new dress. Nessa gave the small child a large smile and willingly took a seat beside her, examining the gown in all its glory. Jareth turned to Sarah, a smug grin across his face.

"Now, Miss Williams, I feel I have played the part of good host. I have made sure my guests are amused and feel it is only time to pursue my own pleasures. Miss Williams, draw your chair closer, for I cannot see you in the low light of the fire and wish to scrutinize your every detail."

Sarah moved closer to him, captivated by his soothing voice and captivating dominance that seemed to flow from his body even in the simplest of tasks. When she was better situated, Sarah had a better advantage of studying her employer. He seemed much more relaxed; a small smile hung to his lips and his mismatched eyes sparkled in the fire light. Whether that was to do with his mood or the wine, Sarah did not know, but she came to the conclusion she enjoyed this version of the Goblin King much more than the one she had met the first time he stumbled upon her.

He was beautiful, most likely due to the fact he was Fae. But there was something about him that spoke to every being, especially to Sarah's mortal soul. He had an understanding that few possessed. He was thin and tall. His hair, blonde, was a wild mess that only added to the mischievousness that was the Goblin King. His shining locks fell in unruly waves down to his shoulders. He was deathly pale, but then so were most of the Fae.

He had been staring into the fire as Sarah examined him, and in one fluid motion, his eyes were upon her.

"You examine me, Miss Williams," he said, "do you think me handsome?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, the words escaping her mouth before her mind could register what it was she was about to say.

The Goblin King gave a small smirk, his eyes shining even more. "Ah, so you think me handsome? I dare say you did not mean to say that; no woman would have admitted anything so 'taboo' in the first moments of a conversation with a stranger. Only a wife would have been so forward to her husband," he said, as he leaned closer to her, "and that conversation would have, no doubt, taken place in the bedroom," he finished, his voice low and sultry.

Sarah sat up in her chair, taking a quick glance toward Nessa and Aldara. Had the King just said that? She looked at him, only to find a smug smile across his face and small chuckles escaping his lips. He turned to her.

"Miss Williams, do not look so aghast. If I have offended you, I am sorry. I merely meant to imply that your comment would not have been one so early in a conversation. Tell me what you meant to say, seeing that you need something to take your mind off the last thing I commented upon."

Sarah looked at him.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon, I did not mean to be so forward. I meant to say that your features, yes, are handsome. One cannot disagree with that. Most Fae are handsome. But tastes differ when it comes to appearance and beauty is of little consequence when it comes to whether or not a person is truly handsome."

Jareth looked at her, trying to understand the woman beside him.

"Miss Williams, I dare say you have just stabbed me in the stomach with my own knife. Go on please; regale me with the faults you find in me. While I understand I am handsome, in your words I am not truly handsome and I would love to know why."

"Your majesty, please, I did not mean to offend you even more. I simply meant that I do not know you enough whether to judge your character as handsome or not. You are handsome, yes, on the outside, but as I know nothing of you, I cannot judge any further. Please forgive me if you thought I was trying to attack your character."

"Then I shall ask your opinion once again when you have had the chance to learn of my character and find out if I am truly handsome or just handsome physically."

Sarah wanted the conversation to end immediately. While she had not meant to offend the King, she could not help but think the wine had something to do with his continuance of the already uncomfortable conversation. Gazing into the fire, she noticed when the King turned his chair to face the room. Sarah looked at him, only to find him staring at her.

"Your Majesty?" she asked, confused at his forward stare.

"Miss Williams, I find myself in the need of company tonight, and seeing that the books and fireplace do not provide a means of communication, I called you and Aldara here. I dare say Aldara cannot carry an intelligent conversation with someone of my age, and Nessa there has been with my family since the dinosaurs roamed Aboveground, or at least it has seemed that long. Therefore I turn to you for companionship this evening. I had almost forgotten you until now, but now I see you a worthy companion and capable of carrying a conversation. Tell me of yourself, Miss Williams."

Sarah looked at him, her face a blank stare. Either the King was incredibly unusual or he was incredibly drunk. In all her years she had never met someone so forward. She gave him a small smile.

"Speak," he said, urging her with his eyes.

"What about, sir?"

"Whatever you like; I'm sure there is something within that small head of yours waiting to be discussed. If you can't think of anything, speak of your childhood."

Sarah sat there, silently regarding him.

"You are dumb, Miss Williams," he said, leaning in toward her to study her face. "Stubborn…and annoyed? Miss Williams, I am not demanding a conversation to rival a sage, I simply wish to know about you."

"Your Majesty, how could I possible speak of such trivial matters?"

"Miss Williams, please do not address me so formally. You may call me 'sir' and I do not find such matters 'trivial' as you put it. I wish to know about the new inhabitant of my castle. I only ask because I know the goblins have nothing to share and Mrs. Falassion's story has been told to me many times. I dare say Nessa has already regaled you with dear Aldara's beginnings. You, my dear, are the only person I know nothing about."

Sarah considered what he was saying, and with a slight sigh, she acquiesced.

"There is little to say, sir. I was born Aboveground and had a twin brother. When we were younger, our parents had left us with a sitter and she unknowingly wished us away. She was not able to save us and when I was not adopted, I was sent to a school for unwanted girls."

"What about your brother?"

"He was adopted. I have not seen him since. Like I said before, I was sent to a school for unwanted girls. I have never visited a more terrible place. Although we were supposed to be taken care of, no one cared for our health, our well being… whether or not we would live or die. I watched my best friend die in my arms one evening. They didn't even have the decency to call for a healer." Sarah closed her eyes, remembering that fateful night. "The healer could have prolonged her life; she wouldn't have died so suddenly." A tear escaped her closed eye and slowly fell down her cheek. When she opened them again, she found the Goblin King looking at her.

"Have I struck a difficult subject, Miss Williams?"

"No, sir, you have not. It is just the injustice that was harbored toward dear Celine that makes me emotional. She was my one and only friend, sir, and I miss her very much."

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Williams. I only hope that we can become friends."

Sarah looked at him.

"Surely it is not recommended for the King to become an acquaintance of his paid help, sir?"

"Miss Williams, I shall befriend anyone I wish to. The matter of you being paid has little to do with my relationship with you. You work for me, yes, but so do many others who I consider friends. You are not in a singular position, Miss Williams."

Sarah blushed at his words, knowing she should have realized he was offering his friendship because she was living in his castle and not because of other 'ideas'. Jareth noticed.

"You blush, Miss Williams. Pray, tell me why."

"It is nothing, sir."

"Do you fear me, Miss Williams? No, I should say you don't. You fear anything out of your comfort zone, that I can tell. I can see it in you, Miss Williams, you fear me, because I am not familiar and because I am a man. You've lived with women all your life and have not come to know the companionship of a man. You fear in the presence of a man and a brother – or father, or master, or what you will – to smile too gaily, speak too freely, or move too quickly. Take before for instance, you seemed concerned that you might have offended me with your talk of what is handsome. You offended me in no way, Miss Williams, but because you have no experience around the opposite sex, you immediately believed yourself to be in the wrong," he said, with a rather smug look on his face. "Well?" he asked, turning to her, "am I correct?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"I knew it. Then it is imperative that we become friends, Miss Williams, if not for friendship then for your 'comfort' in odd situations."

Sarah looked away from him, still shocked at how forward he was being. He might have been King, but she had only 'known' him for a few hours. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, she noticed that it was almost 9:30. Sarah stood from her seat.

"Where are you going, Miss Williams?" Jareth asked her, alarmed at how quickly she had sprung from her chair. She turned to him.

"It is past the time for bed, sir. Aldara should have left us nearly an hour ago."

She made to walk toward the child but the Goblin King pushed his arm out to stop her.

"Miss Williams, wait a minute. Aldara is not yet ready for bed. My position, with my chair to the fire, has afforded me observation of the young girl and her grandmother. Not long ago, the dear girl found a silver necklace that had been hiding in the deep pocket of her new gown, only realizing now that it opens to reveal itself into a locket; a locket that contains the pictures of her mother and father. She is showing it to Nessa now, her face is lit up with excitement and, although I am inclined to sour at the enjoyments of children, I would not want to interrupt her reverie. Nessa would not have it. And I do not want to have to deal with a sour housekeeper."

Sarah looked at the couple in the corner, noticing how Nessa's cheeks were glistening with tears and Aldara's smile spread across her face. She sat back down in her chair.

"They seem incredibly happy," she said, looking into the fire.

"This is because they are," Jareth replied, watching the pair in the corner, wondering what it would have been like if she had not married Draco, if she had married him.

_She would not be dead and she would be here now._

"It seems, Miss Williams, that we have a commonality between us," he said, turning in his seat to look at her.

"And what would that be, sir?"

"We have both lost someone near and dear to us through the carelessness of others. Let us hope it never happens again," he said with a small smile.

"Yes, let it never happen again," she replied, her gaze returning to the fire in front of her. She thought over everything he had said to her. He was forward, yes. But there was truth in everything he had said. She was afraid of things that were not familiar to her, and men were one of those things. The only man she had ever known was a savage beast, a misogynist at best.

Her gaze falling upon the man beside her, she could tell he was different. He was King after all, but he was different. Glancing at the clock once more, she noticed it read 9:50. Deciding it was time for bed, she rose from her chair and turned to find Nessa cradling Aldara in her arms, the child having fallen asleep. Nessa gave Sarah a small smile, stood from her seat and exited the room. Sarah turned to the Goblin King.

"I fear, sir, that it is now time to quit you."

His gaze fell upon her. "Yes, Miss Williams, I agree. Good night."

"Good night, sir," she said and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. For some reason, she hoped that this would not be the last time she would meet with the Goblin King.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it. You know I always love comments. 


End file.
